Hunter and The Beast - Stiles and Derek
by Marik132
Summary: Two enemies collide, and their world is turned upside down, will they learn to deal with their differences or will they fight
1. First Day in Beacon Hills

Stiles Argent - adopted by the Argent family they trained him as a hunter he's sixteen years old, how will he fare when he comes face to face with what he's been trained to kill.

Derek Hale - Born as a wolf, he grew up in a loving house until the hunters burnt down his house killing his parents and sister. He survived because he wasn't there that night, he repaired the house and lives there, his whole world is about to come crashing down as he meets an Argent hunter.

Chapter One: First day in Beacon Hills

Stiles P.O.V

I work out again, running through each drill and exercise I've been practicing since I was seven, my mentor and father is watching my progress "good Stiles, you can relax" I nodded and stopped my drill halfway through and grabbed a cloth and wiped the sweat from my face and neck. "You've been taking lessons seriously and I'm proud of you, anyway I've come to say, you're needed in the field we're going to Beacon Hills" I'll get ready, father who else is coming? "Your sister Allison and I am going your mother will come in four months, once we've settled down" Okay father I'll get ready to leave, and pack anything I need.

"Okay, we're leaving in three days" I nodded and watched him leave I kept practicing my drills for the rest of the afternoon and packed for the next two days. I finally helped packed up the boxes with my dad, Allison was sitting down in my car, and I was driving us to Beacon Hills, thank god for satnav. The journey took five hours she was asleep in the car, I parked the car and felt sleep washing over me I closed my eyes and let sleep take over. I woke up and found myself in a bed "you were both asleep I brought you up into your rooms, I'm glad you made it here safely I've already unpacked and I've got a surprise for you in the basement." I smiled and walked with my dad, my sister behind us. "Morning Stiles" morning sis, how are you? "Fine, thanks kinda miss mum though" yeah same here anyway we've got breakfast and then school.

"School?" We are only sixteen years old, we still have to go to school. "Great" I laughed and hugged her, I got my sister to help me pick out my clothes for today. I hated school, every time I tried to fit in I stood out even more, I never made friends so I always stayed with my sister and her friends. "Allison" I looked around and saw two girls, running towards Allison and I was shrinking back a bit "Who's the cutie?"

Allison's P.O.V

I introduced my friends to Stiles who was still blushing from the cutie remark and he had them wrapped around his finger, they absolutely adored him I understood when dad brought him home we were both five and I just hugged him and he wrapped his arms around me I smile at the memory of the first time I hugged him now I cannot stop but hug him when he goes so shy. I wrapped my arms around him and he bury's his neck in the crook of my shoulders, "sorry sis I try not to but I'm nervous?" It's fine you'll make friends eventually just relax. "I'll try" now let's go we've got to go to class. We had first and second class together.

I hated leaving him, he was always nervous about being with people that weren't me or dad, he didn't even get on with our mother, not for lack of trying. She tried everything to get him to be comfortable around her, he never did get comfortable I noticed that sometimes he was on edge around me and any other females I was worried about it. He learned to relax with me eventually and any of my friends, I couldn't help but worry about him when we went to our separate lesson. I was distracted because part of me knew he'd be freaking out.

Stiles' P.O.V

I walked into English Literature, my sister wasn't here someone sat next to me and I felt my nerves creep up on me as time passed it got even worse "good morning class" I shrank into myself as I saw her, she looked like my mum the one who beat me I gripped the table and shivers ripped through my body. "Today we are going to be reading William Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet" I felt it rising and I shot up and ran out the class, knocking her over "get back here" I ran and ran faster than ever I just needed a way out, until I could find my sister she always made it go away, she always made me forget it. I managed to find a door, I didn't know where it was going, but as long as I got away from them I'd be fine and I could ride it out.

Allison's P.O.V

I couldn't find him, he wasn't in class or near the room so I ended up looking around school "did you hear the crying from that old music room" "yeah, wonder who it is" I ran and ran, when I heard his cries I opened the door "Allison?" I'm here, lets get you home, the school will have to wait. "Please, don't tell dad he can't find out" I know just lets get you home, then we can work on dad later. He wrapped his arms around me, hard to believe he's one skilled fighter giving these moments, my brother has suffered a lot before my mum and dad adopted him. When we arrived he was asleep, I simply smile and cut the engine "sis we home?" yeah now get to sleep, we'll talk later. I'll tell dad, he'll understand, just talk to him he knows your past better than I do. "Okay, sure but I was wondering could I spend two days at home, please you can get dad to agree" I smiled as my brother begged sleep, you need it.

Please tell me what you think, it's my first story


	2. Caught in the Hale

Hunter And The Beast - Stiles and Derek

Chapter Two: Caught in the Hale

Stiles' P.O.V

I spent the next two days, at home with my dad training it took my mind off of the fact I had another attack, another memory, it was like something was trying to dig into his mind but as a hunter he couldn't get distracted, one distraction was all it took to kill him. His dad, was always there for him, his mum was around she's never give up on him, even if it hurts her he could see the looks of pain when he rejected her he could see how she felt, before she masked her feelings as all hunters do.

Dad "yes?" When mum comes down, could you help me make her favourite food, I want to do something thing special. "Sure, we'll spend the day cooking" I smiled, and hugged my dad and my mind went back on my mum, she was always nice to me, so why couldn't I let her into my life, it wasn't her fault she never did what my mother did. I can't remember my mother, or what she smelled like or how good she'd make me feel because all I have are bad memories. Allison was the only one I let into my life, because she made me happy for the first time she actually wanted to spend time playing with me.

I smile again, dad I'm going out "okay just be back for tea" I walked out the cold didn't bother me I only wanted to go and sit in the coffee store talking to Kimmy Allison's friend and maybe get a free coffee from her. I felt a sting against my neck, and another I looked up I could see the hail falling down, and I picked up my speed get to the coffer store, I saw someone else standing there, just letting the hail pelt at his body. I walked over and dragged him with me which was hard to do even with all my training and strength he was strong and the muscles under my arms were refusing to move. Eventually we made it into the store "hey Stiles what you want?" Oh hey Kimmy, could I have my usual and whatever he wants please? "Okay for you" I smiled and sat down on the stool as Kimmy went to work.

The boy never moved, he just stood watching Kimmy working the hail got even worse, so I grabbed my phone and suddenly it rang twice. I flipped it open "hello dad, yeah I know I'm at Kimmy's place stuck right now, I'll try I promise I'll get home as soon as I can. Yeah okay dad I'll keep an eye out for my sister, bye love you" I sighed, great Allison was still out in the hailstorm if she was anywhere I'd bet she was flirting with the guys from school. She always did it, flirted with anyone, she considered was hot. Dad, would always get furious when she threw a party, and I got in trouble because she would rope me in to help. I'd do anything for my sister. "So what you doing here?" So it speaks, finally well my sister is friends with Kimmy, so we always hang out here.

What's your name? "Derek Hale" I laughed "What's so funny?" Well, you were outside in the hail, and your name is Hale do you sting people and piss them off as well? "What's it to you?" jeez such a sourwolf, lighten up will you. I noticed he was just looking at me "why should I lighten up?" have you ever heard of friends, it's great to have them, because we can talk to them tell them things we'd die before telling our parents. I was called over and Kimmy handed me two cups, when did he make an order odd so I simply drank my cup of hot nectar when the door opened and Allison walked in drenched and covered in hail. "What the hell your supposed to be at home!" Hey I told dad I was coming out, and you were you flirting with every guy again, shamefull I need to phone dad.

I did, and when he answered I told him a drowned sister turned up "I'll pick you up" I nodded and looked back at Allison, "so?" Dad's coming to pick us up, he'll be waiting in the car we need to leave as soon as he comes it's nice seeing you Derek, and Kimmy I'll be back tomorrow to pay for the coffee. "See you Stiles, take care" I smiled and my sister pushed me out and she followed.

Derek's P.O.V

I was shocked, the human dragged me with little effort but I made it harder I was just waiting for Scott, he's been pissing me off recently but he needs to be trained if he gets attacked it isn't my fault I'm not the one who bit and made him into a wolf. I'm just standing there, as he talks to the girl called Kimmy, and he orders me a coffee as well, who the hell is he I've never seen him here. His name is weird Stiles, who the hell calls their child that. He was sitting there, until he took a call the way he talked the love in his voice as he talked to his dad, I missed it but my family were murdered by an Argent, and if I ever find one I'll kill them make them pay for what they did. So what are you doing here? I didn't know why but I wanted to know more about him. "So it speaks, finally my sister is friends with Kimmy and we hang out here."

When he asked me my name, he laughed what's so funny? "Well, you were outside in the hail, and your name is Hale do you sting people and piss them off as well?" I hated that this kid could make a joke about my name, but I had to admit it was kind of funny, and to think he could easily understand me I did push people away and piss them off, because I didn't want anyone to see me as a friend, his sister must've walked in because he was distracted. The kid was like a mini tornado constantly full of energy never stopping even when his sister pushed him he still kept on going. I laughed and sighed as they left, it was interesting for sure.

Stiles' P.O.V

Jesus, why did you push me I'm going to bruise I'm telling dad "oh shut up Stiles, and get in the car" I laughed and jumped in the front she hated being in the back but I stuck my tongue out at her "Stiles" yes dad? "Don't be mean to your sister" but she started it she shoved me out the store "did you Allison?" Yes but he was so annoying he'd never of left if I didn't." I could hear our dad laugh and so did we, we always had these moments in our house and I wanted so much to include mum in them "Stiles, mum is coming in two days" I nodded and we knew we'd be going shopping.

The day mum was due to arrive I was in the kitchen with dad, cooking up a storm so to speak, as the food was just almost finished I ran to my room to get dressed, and went into the kitchen again "why'd you change?" I want to look good, today I want to spoil mum "I know, we've already got her favourite food and movies, popcorn and bath stuff" I nodded and mum walked in "Hello, where is everyone" "I'm in the living room, and my annoying brother and dad are in the kitchen which your not allowed in, mum" "Why not?" because I'm planning a surprise mum. "Oh as long as your not planning to kill me" I froze but then my dad laughed "he's not just go and take a bath tea will be ready when you come down."

I nodded humming as the time passed and mum walked down into the living room, smelling of peppermint and a faint trace of lavender, "well what's for tea?" I had on a tea towel and my dad was laughing as I walked out to the table carrying two trays of four plates, I placed them down on the table and looked at my mum "Stiles" yes I had dad help me I wanted to try mum, I really want you to be involved with my life. I felt her hug me and place a kiss on my forehead and I tried to embrace her my arms wrapped around her back and hold onto the hug as much as I could. Tea was amazing and the movie night was even better, I sat by my mum eating a small of popcorn. I went to bed tired from all the hard work and I kissed mum on the forehead and gave a quick hug before I did. My sister walked behind him, when I got to my room I let it out, the panic and tears and she held me "you've done really well" I just hugged her, letting the tears flow silently.

Allison's P.O.V

When he hugged mum I froze, so did dad I waited for his reaction but instead he pulled her against him I was worried he was rushing it but he simply smiles and let's mum kiss his forehead his body isn't betraying his thoughts. I know he hates it and doesn't want to be there, I can see it in his eyes. Stiles, had a rough childhood before he became my brother and had a place in our home, he lived in a small house with his parents. Everyday they'd send their son to school, and by the time he got home they were drunk, his father just shouted and passed out, his mother was worse she'd beat him or break his arm and leave bruises over his body. Ever since then, he's never been easy around women or other people he thinks they'll beat him.

I had always been there for him, I loved him and I'd always be there for him so he was always comfortable around me, and my friends who he trusted because they were my friends, he knew they'd never hurt him. Who could when you see him you can't help but like him he's so shy and timid around people that you just wanted to pick him up and protect him. They died, and he was orphaned my father found him half dead, his left arm broken and two ribs fractured bruises covering his little body he was only six at the time and I was seven. It took weeks to get him to full health, in the hospital when we took him home every night he'd scream and cry, the nightmares of his mother terrifying him. My dad would pick him up and hum trying to get him back to sleep to calm him down, most nights if he didn't have a nightmare he'd find his way to my room and climb in my bed.


	3. The Hunt Is On

Hunter And The Beast - Stiles and Derek

Chapter Three: Derek's View

Derek's P.O.V

I was standing there waiting, when he finally showed up your late, now hurry up we're going into the woods "sorry, I was distracted" you don't have time for distractions if the hunters get you then your dead, you need to defend yourself. I was already annoyed by the human, pulling me away now he was fraying my already fragile hold on my temper. Why'd I bother agreeing if he's not even going to put his all in. I swear it's like he's egging me to hit him, when he finally manages to get a scratch on me he whoops and pounds the air. I've had enough and slammed him into the earth beneath us.

This isn't a game, get distracted or celebrate and your begging to be attacked by the enemy stop celebrating and get your head in gear or if you run into hunters I'd gladly let them hunt you and kill you if they want to. "Y-you wouldn't" I would now shut it and go home. I needed time alone, that irritating stupid human can't shake him that damn laughter I need to train and ignore the idiot and then get back to dealing with the hunters later.

Each day, passes the same way training, pushing him it's getting more annoying I was waiting for him to show up at the abandoned house to do some more training, he'd not shown up I was about to give up when I heard, a howl rip through the air, he's got to be kidding me I ran until I could find him and there he was pinned to the tree "kill it" I watched as a boy wearing a hoodie walked forward two blades in his hands, the wolfsbane soaked into the metal I snapped the arrow and shot forward, gripping the hunters hands and gripping tight, leaning over to bite him when a bullet flew over my head "get away from him you beast" I had two choices stay and be shot or run and fight another day, so I left.

Stiles' P.O.V

My father told, me about the hunt that night and I walked outside with a hoodie pulled up covering my face, my sister wore a leather jacket, we were looking for a werewolf, so we walked into the woods, and fanned out I was with my dad, my sister with his brother my dad stopped moving "found one" I drew the blades, and my dad took a shot hitting the wolf in the arm, the others coming into the area "go on son" I nodded moving forward, as I got closer something tackled me down jaws above my neck "get away from him you beast" I felt the jaw lift up and vanish "dammit, there was two of them" "you okay son?" Yeah dad, next time I'll get the wolf and his friend. "Your hands" I winced as my dad grabbed my hands, they were sore and bruises already showing "your right hand has a fracture the other is fine, but I'd rest for tonight and tomorrow before going to school."

I nodded, and went to bed sometimes I had dreams of a face that seemed familiar but I couldn't place it something was just bugging me, whenever I asked dad he smiled and told me it wa sjust memories of my own parents, I agreed with that because sometimes I wished I was still at home with my parents I love this house and my new family they are everything I need and they never push me to answer questions. School is better I have my group of friends two girls Stephanie and Lynda and two boys Daniel and Steve. We always go and do everything together from projects to ice skating they are the best friends I could've asked for. We always hang out with Allison and her friends during dinner, I still need my sister but she's happy for me. When I was leaving I run into Derek, he's outside waiting he's so angry even last time he was stiff and stoic never speaking until he said his name, even then he never said much.

I walk past him, going home on foot when a car pulls over and a head pokes out "Hey little brother, hurry up dad wants us to train for our tests" I nodded my sister laughed and together we ended up sparring at home for six hours, I ended up beating her and getting the killing blow, coming close she had her fist near my ribs. "Enough, get some rest tomorrow we go back out again." Okay dad, see you tomorrow.

Scott's P.O.V

Derek has been driving me to train even more due to the last attack, and how close I was to dying a hunter almost killed me, I hated this why can't he ever lighten up for once. I'm so sore that I'm determined to avoid training for once I sneak off to a coffee shop and sit down "Oh hey what can I get you?" Oh erm, I'll have a normal coffee thanks, and if you see Derek, I'm not here. "Sure" the door opened and the girl was smiling "hey Stiles, come on in your usual is ready just sit down." I looked up to the boy who grabbed a cup of coffee, he must be a regular he sits next to me "Hi, you know my name what's yours?" Scott, so why do you come here? "My sister is friends with her and I always come here with her, I have my regular and watch them talking until we have to go home for the curfew, dad has out on us." Your on a curfew? "Yeah dad, makes sure we always go home before six, never did ask you" So your going home then? "Yeah just as soon as I drink my coffee and it's nice to have met you Scott.


	4. Lost Memories

Stiles' P.O.V

Of course I never listened to my dad, my right hand killed me and I could hardly hold a pen in it, my sister was looking at me then ran off somewhere who cares I just sit down and breathe that beast, got me by surprise next time I'll get him and his friend, then I'll kill them they won't kill innocent people. Our aunt killed an entire family of werewolves only three survived not that I knew it was before I arrived, so I never needed to know "So what are you doing?" I jumped the voice it was Derek, I'm just waiting for my sister besides I shouldn't be here. "Why not?" Sprained my hand last night, hurts a lot, anyway gotta go see you. I was grabbed "I want to apologize for yesterday the accident so sorry I guess" "What didn't you learn leave my brother alone" Allison he just said sorry, jeez lighten up he didn't hurt me and I'm not a princess I can look after myself.

"Well sorry again" I sigh and I dropped my bag books billowing out of it, I went to pick them up when his hand touched my sore one I flinched and he was just looking at the marks I pulled back, walking away my sister called to me but I didn't need it or want it I phoned my dad "Hello" can you come pick me up, I'm at the school "I told you not to go!" Sorry I'll listen next time, please pick me up "sure" I waited and when his car arrived my sister was with me a guy behind her and Derek not far off. Dad came out and I felt a cold feeling wash over me Derek and the boy were both staring at my dad, and he was still just smiling. "Come on son"

Derek's P.O.V

I saw him, he's not changed one bit but I can't believe he is Stiles' father maybe it's just a coincidence and he doesn't know about us, maybe the Argents haven't told him about their lifestyle or what they do, they murdered my family I will kill them all they deserve it. Everything is odd Scott is acting like a puppy who needs his mum, and he constantly hangs around I saved his life big deal I didn't want to but I couldn't let hunters kill him my mind woulnd't take the burden of guilt, I knew he was going to come here soon and make his place as alpha of the Hale pack known, he'd run the pack and guard our territory and I'd be his beta number one. I hated it when I heard Laura was dead, it meant he was back, ready to kill hunters for destroying our family.

I just wanted to be left alone, but why couldn't I get Stiles out of my mind, he actually dragged me into the shop, and he's the first person I actually talked to, everyone else just gets a grunt or nothing, what is it about him but I feel like I can trust him anyway here I am, watching his house, I can hear inside the house and Stiles is asleep.

Stile's P.O.V

I dreamt about a woman last night, I knew her somehow yet I couldn't place her why did she seem familiar. I woke up gasping I was safe at home dad would protect me, from my nightmares I walked to his office and opened the door "what is it son?" I had a dream dad, I saw this woman she had blonde hair and my eyes. "Are you okay?" Yeah I guess, but I mean I don't know it feels like I should know her but I can't for the life of me know how or where I should. "It's just a dream, you've been stressed out recently and don't forget you were attacked by the wolf it could be doing this to you I've seen it before" I knew it was a lie I could tell his eyes were different than when he hugged me or helped me he was cold and bitter. I shivered and smiled sorry Dad, I guess your right it must've been a dream I'll go back to sleep.

Okay I'll see you tomorrow dad and dad can we go to the Beach this weekend you me, and mum and have a family holiday "Yes sure, we'll have fun and laugh and make smores" I smiled and went to bed he was smiling again and now I had to leave I went to my room, and opened the window I always used to do this when we were thirteen me and Allison we always used to sneak out to our friends and have a sleepover. Dad would kick off and ground us but we never listend it was the first time sneaking out in over four years. I just needed space, so I went into the woods. "You know it's dangerous being outside at night anyone can attack you." Oh Derek, I'm fine I'm not far from my house I was just bored anyway I'm not going to stay long I just need to clear my head.

"Want to go for coffee tomorrow?" Sure I'll meet you at the shop later and I'll have your order ready before you get there, oh and if you want you can bring your friends with you I want to get to know you and your friends, it sucks being with my sister and her friends, don't get me wrong I like them but I want my own friends and your friends must be nice like you. "Sure I'll bring him" I smile and walk back to my house I need friends and he seems nice even if he is a Hale my family seem to hate him but me, there's something different about it.


	5. Fixing Stiles

Stiles' P.O.V

I loved coffee, it really gave me a boost that dream was still playing on my mind I wanted to know who she was, but my dad's reaction scared me so for now I'll drop it I was sitting there, two freshly hot made coffee cups in place and he came in "Hey" I nodded and handed him his cup so did your friend make it? "Yes he's outside, he's parking the car" I nod and suddenly the door opens and two people walk in, the friend I presume and a man it feels like I know him I can't say why. "I'll have a latte please" I nodded and made the order I was looking at the man. "That's the Sheriff he's never been the same not since his son was presumed dead."

I still couldn't shake this feeling, I have to go sorry. I ran it's all I could I made it to the side of the building and I threw up, I rub my forehead and try to relax my stomach god it's been two minutes and I had to ditch on him. I leave the alley and he's there looking at me and the next thing I know I'm on the floor out cold. _"Stiles" "Stiles" five more minutes mum go bother dad. "Come on wake up, have you forgotten what day it is?" No mum it's my birthday just five more minutes. "Oh alright sweetheart but you'll be up in five minutes" I promise mum, with all my heart._ I jerked awake and someone was holding me "you okay?" I blink was I just dreaming. "No you fainted Derek got you and brought you in, you want me to call your dad?" No please, I'd prefer to be left alone right now I better get going.

"Your in no shape to be left alone" I don't care I'm going alone just tell dad I said I'll be back before six okay and tell Allison not to worry. "Sure Stiles, just be careful" I will, I needed to clear my head it was a voice this time, no date no picture just a voice two voices a womans and a boys, it's safe to assume it was me. I want to know what's going on with me, why am I having these dreams. I scream, I can't explain it but it helps I could tell someone was watching me, they'd followed me from the shop but I don't know why. Who's out there? "Your dad said you were sharp" I turned around and saw a hunter there "your coming home" no I am staying here, just get lost will you "I'm afraid I can't" I sigh pinch my nose look I already told dad I was coming home before tea so you can leave.

I want to be left alone and no-one's going to hurt me not out here no-one knows where I hide around here and neither are you. I punch him and kick his stomach and I watch as he falls to the floor tell dad when you get back I'm sorry but I need space. I kick once more to the head and he's out. I walked to the lake and find the cave. I found it two months ago it reminds me of a time I felt happy although I don't know why, but I feel safe here as if the world can't hurt me sometimes a wolf comes in and settles down by the fire eating scraps of meat.

I wait to see if the wolf comes in, and I don't see it it's close to seven already dad'll flip out when he finds out. I shiver the fire went out two hours ago and I have no wood I can't get any it's too dark. I pull my jacket closer and ignore the phone. _"So how is my little treasure today?"_ I can see her face and her voice and I'm there only younger _fine mummy look dad gave me a toy truck "Oh did he now?" yes and he's promised to take me to the aquarium next time he's off. "That's good what do you want to do today?" Oh can we go to the park today I want to play with my friend Scott. "Sure, get dressed first" okay mummy._ I jerk up and I can feel warmth around me and I realize my wolf has come it's thick fur covering my body I grab my phone it's barely alive and it's now almost midnight christ he's going to kill me I ring up "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" Sorry dad I just needed time to myself, and I guess I fell asleep. A sneeze ripped through me.

"It's okay you had me worried where are you I'll come pick you up" I'm by the lake near the woods, I'll wait for you there "Okay, just be careful" I will dad love you. The phone died and the wolf was looking at me, come on boy let's wait together. It sat at my side and licked my hand when I saw my dad's car it bolted shame I'd love to show my dad a real wolf. "Stiles" I walk to him and he hugs me, and for the first time I cry. "What is it?" I'm sorry I shouldn't have run off like that I won't do it again promise "I know because your grounded, until further notice" I shiver and he pulled me into his warm arms. I smile and just go to sleep.

_"Stiles, where are you we don't have time for this your grandmother's coming down" bet you can't find me mummy. "Oh Stiles, you better not be hiding a bad wolf who will hunt you" I scream and run to mummy, don't let the wolf get me mummy "Oh baby the wolf won't get you I promise" you pinky promise "I pinky promise" good cause I'd hate to see the wolf get you I heard my mummy scream "Dad, never do that again" "sorry mum, did I frighten you and Stiles?" You frightened me, alright but Stiles is Stiles." Do it again daddy._

Derek's P.O.V

I wondered where Stiles ran to, I could hear him throwing up and his heart was racing it was unusual I went outside, I was about to speak when he fainted. I heard his breathing he was asleep I guess, I had to bring him in and we waited until he came around. When he did he left, it hurt but Scott pulled me away. "We need to train tomorrow." I nodded. training as if he'd need it he'd either be a beta or an omega. He'll never be an alpha wolf he's to timid. He lacks the instinct to fight. I miss my sister, she was amazing so full of confidence and power it just radiated off of her. She was killed but I didn't who yet whoever it was, they are now an Alpha wolf. Which means I need Scott to be at his best if we are to fight against the Alpha.

When we train I'm distracted and he gets a blow to my knee and I growl "one to McCall" I grab his arm and twist him over me. "What the hell" you got that blow because I was distracted, never let down your guard and next time you attack you want to cripple your oppenent not hurt them, what will you do when a hunter comes after you knock them out, they have wolfsbane bullets one hit and you could die from the wolfsbane. "Sorry" I snarl and attack him, clamping my hand around his hamstring. This is where you attack, if you can get your oppenent down to their knees it'll help to kill them, never get distracted and don't celebrate like a child, keep driving on, never let up. If you hesitate they will kill you and they'll never have any problem doing it. "Okay already jeez I get it, just back off" You want me to back off fine, next time you train figure it out yourself I've had it with you, come back if your serious until then get lost.

Stiles' P.O.V

I was kept in bed for weeks, with a chest infection and the flu, my own fault for staying out for so long, and Allison doesn't let me hear the end of it dad she's bullying me again "Allison leave your brother alone, and Stiles get back to bed. I laugh "no fair you get to ditch school and I don't" tough luck there Allie. I heard her scream and slam the down shut. What I have to get my fun from somewhere and torturing my big sis is fun. The dreams keep showing up and my mum noticed I wasn't myself as much. So she book an apointment with a mind man. I never did like them they always sound so stiff and old.

"So what is it your afraid of?" I look at the doctor and look to my feet it's not fear it's just I've been having these dreams every day, sometimes it's just one sometimes it's a dozen a day, I can't sleep I'm tired and hungry I don't each as much. "I see" I looked down, and ignored them "well I can suggest you see a therapist and try taking CBT, that's cognitive behavioural therapy, and some sleeping tablets, to help you sleep better." I nod going along with it. "Anything else?" These dreams, they're about me well my past what should I do? "I'd suggest you let it happen, and write them down, they'll help you to remember more." I nodded sighing and they called in my parents "I've booked him for CBT and a subscription for sleeping tablets to help him sleept. As well a therapist might be able to help but that's up to you and him." "Thank you doctor"

I just wish I knew what these dreams meant, and why was it bothering me now I'd never had this problem before. I just want answers and I know I won't get them from my dad or mum judging by his reaction he wants to avoid the past, maybe it was really bad and they rescued me perhaps I was an orphan and they found me in a bad way, if so why'd they hate the past it wouldn't hurt me. It'd make me more proud of them, and happy to be their son but no they froze when I even mentioned the dreams again. "Never talk such things again" my mum told me and she slapped me, when she realized what she'd done I went to my room and I locked the door. I never talked to her again for three months. I avoided her for so long. They were worried if I was reverting to my former behaviour.

Derek's P.O.V

I've not seen much of him recently I know he's grounded I heard the girl talking to Allison but something about him just felt normal to me. The more I hang around him the more I feel normal more fixed, ever since my family and sister were killed I've felt this jagged hole deep inside an empty pain that I hated but being with Stiles it somehow started mending again. I felt happier than normal and now it was getting worse, did they tell him what I was and were they keeping him from me to keep him safe. I was outside one day when I saw him and I ran to him, pulling him into a hug at first I was shoked "hey what the hell" what can't a friend come and say hello? "they can without giving me a bone crushing hug" I smiled and ordered two coffee's I talked for hours with Stiles and he smiled as he told me all this stuff about his life his hobbies and everything.

Who knows maybe just maybe I don't have to suffer alone anymore I finally have a friend, someone who likes me and doesn't care about my life. Scott has noticed and after two months he came grovelling back, and at first I trained as usual but now it was simple stuff. I guess Stiles is rubbing off on me, I don't feel the need to hurt Scott anymore or to push him away like I used to I actually don't mind his presence anymore.


	6. Ghosts of the Past

Sorry, for not uploading the next chapter, of my Hunter and the Beast story, had to think of a way to bring Stiles and his dad to meet up for the first time. So here it goes, any and all reviews would be helpful thank you.

Hunter and the Beast - Derek and Stiles

Chapter 6

Stiles' P.O.V

I love the cemetery, it's quiet here and peaceful no-one likes to think about death and only come here once every so often, so I enjoy the peaceful time I get, helps me think walking around I hear someone "you left me all alone, with a son to raise who died shortly after you did, or so they say, I know he's alive somewhere." I was about to leave when he turned around "Stiles, come here son" "what's wrong, come to daddy" I was looking at him, when I saw the bottle of alcohol, so he's drunk I take in the sight, the empty bottle the flowers and the clothes he's definitely in need of a shower. My phone was ringing, on the other hand getting this drunkard to the nearest shop was more important.

Sheriff Stillinks' P.O.V

I was, drunk but I didn't care, I needed this so I could talk to my family my wife who died before Stiles was even old enough to remember and the fact that my son died two months afterwards they declared him dead but I know he's alive I'm going to do everything I can to find him and raise him back at home, where he should have been, he's my son and someone took him from me.

Sorry it's a short chapter for now, but I'll add more to it, review and tell me what it's life let me know so I can move things around or add to it, thanks so much.


End file.
